Apple Crisp
by Jack-Quaker
Summary: A story in which our heroes are brought together through the power of love… er… dessert… and a meddling Headmaster. HarrySnape slash.


TITLE: Apple Crisp

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: A story in which our heroes are brought together through the power of love… er… dessert… and a meddling Headmaster.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash

A/N: Woot! This is my first fic ever published. I'm so proud sniff sniff Anyways, I'm just getting this one out there, hoping to get some feed back… test the waters kinda thing. I hope you all enjoy!

The flavors of apple, cinnamon, and brown sugar exploded in his mouth. Harry couldn't hold back his moan at the delicious sensation. Ron gave him a strange look before going back to stuffing his mouth with pudding. It was a well-known fact among Griffendor table that Harry Potter loved apple crisp.

As much as Harry loved apple crisp, Hermione loved reading even more. Which would explain as to why she had remained hidden behind a large tome all throughout dinner. All that could be seen was the top of her frizzy hair and the occasional arm that would reach out to snag some food before disappearing again. Now most people knew better than to ask Hermione about what she was reading. Doing so usually meant long lectures on topics no one really cares about like the religious rituals of ancient aborigine wizards or the uses of rosemary in potion making. Unfortunately for him, Nevelle was not like most people.

"What'cha reading Hermione?" Nevelle asked causing those around to moan though none so loudly as Ron. Hermione sent him a dark look before turning enthusiastically to answer.

"My newest book I just got at the last Hogsmead weekend. It's all about soul mates." She said with a dreamy sigh. "Did you know everyone has a soul mate; that one perfect person with which they are completely compatible and whom completes them?" She looked like she could continue on in this vain for hours but a snort from Ron interrupted her.

"Don't tell me you believe that stuff 'Mione. Everyone knows soul mates are just a myth. There's no such thing."

"They are not, it's just most people don't realize it when they find their soul mate. It talks all about it in this book." She huffed.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione got into one of their arguments, absently eating his apple crisp. At the moment his thoughts were elsewhere. Harry would never consider himself to be a romantic but he found he liked the idea of soul mates. To some extent it was his hearts desire: to have someone to spend the rest of his life with. Someone who completed him perfectly. Someone to love and who love him. So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice as dinner came to an end until someone put a hand on his arm. Startled, Harry jumped and looked up to see Ron standing over him looking concerned.

"Hey Harry, everyone's going back up to the tower, you coming?"

"Huh, oh, yeah."

"You alright? You seemed really out of it."

"I'm fine Ron, no worries." Harry answered with a reassuring grin.

"From now until Christmas we shall be working on a series of very complex potions which all have a rosemary base. As I'm sure few of you are aware, rosemary is a rare ingredient in potion making. Can any of you hapless miscreants tell me what kind of potions have a rosemary base?" Severus Snape stood in the front of his NEWTs potion class and glowered at his students. Predictably Granger's hand was the first in the air, nearly taking out Potter in her rush. He ignored the hand and waited to see if anyone else would try to answer. No one did. With a sigh he turned back to the Know-it-all.

"Yes Granger?"

"Rosemary is primarily used in potions involving emotions. Most common are emotion suppressants and enhancers, which differ only in how you prepare the rosemary. Rosemary is also used in potions used to create new emotions or alter existing ones." She sounded like a textbook.

"Indeed. For unknown reasons, rosemary, when mixed with certain ingredients, directly affect the limbic system where emotions are controlled. I'm still trying to convince Dumbledore to allow me to pour an emotion suppressant in the school supply of pumpkin juice, help quell those teenage hormones. The potion we shall be making for the next week is a common emotion suppressant. Today I want you all to read pgs. 140-153 on the properties of rosemary which make it so difficult to use in most potions and how it effects the human emotions. I expect a three ft. essay first thing next lesson when we shall begin the potion making process." Severus watched with proper satisfaction as his students groaned before getting to work.

"A three foot essay! On rosemary!" Weasley exclaimed quietly but not so quietly that Severus didn't hear him. "Before today I thought rosemary was just something my mum used to cook with." The potions master saw Granger roll her eyes in exasperation and mentally agreed.

"Honestly Ron, it wouldn't kill you to read ahead." The redhead ogled her as if she'd gone crazy.

"Read ahead? Why would I do that? It's not like I don't got you here to help me." Eyes narrowed. It looking like a fight was approaching. Not that that was surprising, those two were constantly at it.

"Not this time Ronald. You're doing this assignment all by yourself." Granger huffed. Ron's jaw dropped.

"I what! Harry, did you hear what she said? Harry?" Looking for support, the Weasley turned to Potter, only to find the Boy-Who-Lived reading his potion text. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"The assignment." He answered, not looking up.

"Yeah, but… why?" The black-haired boy looked up with a sigh.

"Perhaps because I'd actually like to get decent grades in potions this year." Severus was mildly surprised to hear that response.

"But why?" Potter opened his mouth, however, whatever response he had planned was cut off by Severus.

"Potter! Weasley! I don't remember any part of your assignment being oral. 5 points each from Griffendor for slacking off in my class." Weasley's face turned red in anger. He was about to talk back when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't Ron, you'll only lose more points." Weasley looked betrayed.

"But Harry…"

"No, it's not worth it. Just start working on the assignment."

"Smart move Potter, perhaps there's hope for you yet." Severus said, now standing over the two boys. Weasley shot him a glare before staring sulkily at his book. Potter ignored the comment and continued his reading. The dark haired man smirked and continued on his rounds.

When Ron and Harry returned from quiddich practice that evening they found Hermione sitting in the common room, her head hidden once again behind her soul mate book.

"Don't tell me you're still reading that bullocks!" Ron exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact Ronald, I am."

"'Mione, I'm telling you it's a load of rubbish, everyone knows that. And don't call me Ronald!"

"Then don't call me 'Mione! And I will read what ever I want." Hermione was standing now, the two glaring angrily at each other, daring the other to back down. Finally Hermione threw her hands up in disgust. "I just can't believe you sometimes! I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow _Harry_." And with that she stalked from the room. Ron sputtered for a few moments before also turning and stalking out of the room. Harry sighed and sat in the chair Hermione had just vacated. It was close to the fire and Harry felt some warmth sink back into his skin.

Harry loved Ron and Hermione, he really did, but sometimes their fighting was just too much. It was obvious they liked each other and all the sexual tension was playing on everyone's nerves. He just hoped they'd get together and snog already. Harry shifted a bit in his seat, stretching out his legs when he felt his foot brush against something. Looking down he found Hermione's book sprawled on the ground where it had dropped from her lab. Curious, he picked it up and began to leaf through the pages. It actually looked fairly interesting. Making sure he was alone in the common room, Harry settled comfortably into his chair and flipped to the beginning of the book.

The first quiddich match of the year, Griffendor vs. Slytherin, took place on the second Saturday of October. It was a damp and dreary day, the wind whipping Severus's cloak around as he made his way up the stands. There were many places he'd rather be than watching some blasted game in near freezing temperatures but as a Head of House is was one of his duties to oversee the match and be there in case trouble should arise.

Sitting beside Minerva he watched as the captains shook hands. There seemed to be an unusual lack of hostility between Potter and Malfoy. Severus pondered at this change and wondered whether it had any correlation to the newfound maturity Potter showed in potions class.

As the game began the potion master let him mind over the changes in Potter. Before now he had yet to realize how much the boy had changed since last year. He seemed quieter, though not in a moody or depressed way. He was definitely more mature and seemed to have gained a healthy self-confidence. According to all the gossip in the teacher's lounge his grades had vastly improved.

Severus's eyes flicked to game, searching out the person currently occupying his thoughts. If the older man was honest with himself Potter had changed in more than just personality. The boy had finally had a growth spurt leaving him a respectable 5ft. 10, only a hew inches shorter than Severus's own 6ft. Though slim and wiry in build, years of quiddich had left Potter's body well muscled. His face had lost its boyishness becoming more angular and quite handsome, so the females said. If Severus were honest with himself, he'd have to agree. But of course he'd never admit it, at least, not out loud.

A bright light followed by several screams and horrified gasp brought Severus out of his musings. He looked up in time to watch as Potter fell from his broom, seemingly unconscious. In less time than it took to blink an eye, Severus had his wand out and was murmuring a spell to slow the boy's fall. As soon as Potter was lying safe on the grass the potions master raced down to the pitch. When he arrived there was already a large crowd surrounding the unconscious boy. He noticed Madams Pomfrey and Hooch trying to get through and failing.

"MOVE!" Severus bellowed. Immediately the students scurried out of the way in fear. Pomfrey sent a grateful smile to Severus before kneeling down next to Harry. Hooch continued to order all the students off the pitch, trying to resume the game. Dumbledore approached from Severus's left.

"How is he?" The old wizard asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Pomfrey answered. "I'm going to need to take him back to the hospital wing for some test." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Severus.

"Severus, if you could be so kind as to carry Harry up to the hospital wing."

"Why can't we just levitate him?"

"Because we don't know what curse was used on him. Some curses react badly to magic so until we know, no magic." The medi-which replied. Severus gave a self-suffering sigh but complied nonetheless and lifted Potter's body, following Pomfrey to the hospital wing.

Harry awoke with a pounding headache above his left eye. Looking around he found himself in the hospital wing. Based on the lighted torches lining the walls it was well past sunset. Harry sighed. Absently he wondered where Madame Pomfrey was. As if called from his thoughts the medi-witch stepped out from her office. However, she was not alone. Conversing with her in hushed tones was Snape. Pomfrey was the first to notice her patient's conscious state.

"It's nice to see you awake, Mr. Potter. You gave us all quite a scare out on the quiddich field today. How are you feeling?"

"I have a pounding headache but aside from that alright I suppose. Um… what happened?"

"It would seem Mr. Nott thought it would be funny to throw a curse at you while up in the air. Fortunately for you he's never been very proficient at curses and only managed to stun you." Snape answered.

"He stunned me while I was flying? But… shouldn't I be in more pain? I was a good 75 ft. in the air. Surely a fall like that wouldn't leave me with nothing more that a headache."

"You can thank Professor Snape for that, it was his quick wand work that saved you." Harry turned back towards Snape expectantly and was surprised to see the man look slightly uncomfortable, or, at least, uncomfortable for Snape.

"I merely used a simple levitation charm to slow your fall. Anyone with half a brain could have done it." The man shrugged it off. Pomfrey rolled her eyes and Harry smiled.

"Thank you all the same sir. It seems as though you are always saving my sorry hide." The young man sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Yes, well, someone has to." The amusement in the teacher's voice made Harry reopen his eyes. He was quite surprised to find Snape looking at him, a small, amused smile on his lips. Harry couldn't help but think that Snape didn't look half bad when he smiled. In fact, he looked quite good.

"I suppose so." Harry managed weakly, trying hard to fight his blush. Luckily Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to interrupt, thrusting a sleeping drought at Harry.

"Drink this." The green-eyed boy complied and soon found himself whisked away into darkness.

Harry awoke again several hours later to bright sunshine in his eyes. He groaned and turned over with every intention of falling back asleep. Unfortunately the fates were not with him.

"Awake I see, Mr. Potter. Sit up now, I need to run one last check on you and then you may leave." Obediently Harry sat up. 10 minutes later found the Boy Wonder dressed and on his way back up to Griffendor tower. As he walked he thought back to last night and Snape's smile. He had never seen the dark man smile before, doubted many had. Though small, it had been beautiful. Even now, thinking about it hours later, Harry could feel something stirring deep inside of him.

So lost in thought was Harry, he didn't notice the person trying to get his attention until they grabbed his arm. Harry whirled around to find himself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Did that curse do something to your hearing Potter? I've been yelling to get your attention." Harry flushed slightly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, was so captivating a thought that you completely shut out the rest of the world?" The flush turned into a full-blown blush. "Ah, one of those thoughts." Draco smirked.

"Was there something you wanted?" Harry asked somewhat angrily.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to the hospital wing to see how you were doing. Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone in to see you yesterday." Draco's expression was serious and concerned. "Nott didn't hurt you too badly did he?"

"Nah. Luckily for me the prick doesn't know his curses from his charms. Only managed to stun me and give me one killer headache."

"It appears the Boy-Who-Lived has lived again. My hero!" Draco teased. Harry gave him a mock scowl.

"Pratt."

"Aw, you know you love me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I dunno, all those late night kisses might have something to do with it."

"Poor Malfoy, living in the past again. I know I'm wonderful and all that but you really should move on."

"And you always called me the arrogant one." Draco scoffed.

"Well you are."

"Though not without good reason." Harry sighed.

"Do I really need to say anything?"

"Come on, you know I never tire of hearing how perfect I am."

"Then go get a boyfriend to tell you, it's not my job any more."

"But Harry," Draco pouted. "You're still my friend and friends are supposed to say nice things to each other. Like telling them how incredibly sexy they look, especially considering they just spent the night in the hospital wing." Harry laughed.

"All right, you win. You Mr. Malfoy are an incredibly hot sex god. You have the body of Adonis and the drive of a mustang. The world turns at your bidding and the sun shines from your ass. How was that?" Draco snorted.

"I do believe I'm near tears after that touching speech. Why did I ever break up with you?"

"If I'm not mistaken it was a mutual break up."

"Well, whatever. I must be off; I have plans for today. Places to see, people to do and all that jazz." Draco leaned forward and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips before sauntering down the hall. Harry watched after him in amusement before resuming his journey to the Griffendor tower.

Severus had been walking to the headmaster's office when he rounded the corner and came upon a very unexpected site. There in the middle of the hall stood Potter and Malfoy talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying but both were smiling. Malfoy had his hand on Potter's arm. Unexplainably a small jolt of jealousy passed through Severus. He wished he could hear but getting any closer would make his presence known to those he was spying on so instead he contented himself with watching the interaction.

The older man couldn't help but ponder when these changes had happened between the two young men. Last he heard they were still bitter rivals. True there hadn't been any large fights in the halls, and now that he thought about it, no potions mishaps either. He hadn't heard so much as one scathing remark between the two since sometime last school year. How had he not noticed before?

Suddenly Malfoy leaned forward and unmistakably kissed Potter. Severus felt his blood freeze before boiling with irrational rage. He wanted to pull the two apart, snatch Potter, and carry him away. Severus quickly repressed these thoughts and regained control of his emotions. Just in time for Malfoy to come around the corner and see him.

"Good morning professor." The boy greeted respectfully, completely unaware that his professor had been spying on him.

"Malfoy." Severus nodded in response, continuing his trip to Dumbledore.

The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry. Life continued like normal, full of quiddich and transfiguration essays. In a way it was really rather peaceful, or it would be if Ron and Hermione would stop fighting. They were beginning to drive him crazy and as such, Harry found himself spending most of his free time with Draco. There were many rumors going around about their relationship but they merely laughed, not bothering to dispel them. Hogwarts was a day late and a dollar short as the muggle saying goes. "Been there, done that" was Draco's favorite response.

Currently Harry was sitting in potions where they were finishing with their last emotion enhancer potion. They had already gone through emotion suppressants and next would be a mood-altering potion, which Harry was looking forward to. This year he had been working hard in potions as well as his other classes and found that he really enjoyed potions brewing.

Together with Hermione, Harry worked vigilantly on their potion. They finished 10 minutes early with a perfect looking potion. Hermione began to bottle their potion while Harry cleaned up. The dark hair boy was returning from putting away the extra ingredients when he noticed Hermione slip something into her pocket. On the table sat three bottles, the number there should be, but it appeared to Harry as if they were filled a bit lower than they should be. He was curious but figured Hermione had a good reason for what she did and decided to ask about it later.

Soon class was over and the two Griffendors made their way to the Great Hall where they met up with Ron for lunch. While the red head was distracted with his chicken sandwich Harry leaned in to whisper to Hermione.

"So what's the potion for?" The girl's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you slip it in your pocket." Hermione glanced around nervously. She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off.

"Hey, what're you two whispering about?" Ron interrupted. Hermione gave Ron a searching glance, seemingly trying to decide something. Apparently she made up her mind because she began to speak.

"I was just about to tell Harry about my plan." She took out a small vile from her pocket, which contain that morning's potion. "This is the emotion enhancer we made today in potions, with a few added ingredients it becomes a soul mate potion. I read all about it in my book." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Not that soul mate nonsense again." Hermione sent him a glare. Harry however found his curiosity peaked. He had read Hermione's book, all in one night as a matter of fact, however he couldn't remember much about any potion.

"How does a soul mate potion work?" Hermione's face lit in joy.

"Well, as you know this potion currently takes a person's hidden emotions and brings them to the surface to that the drinker might become aware of them. After the altercations it will, instead of bringing all emotions to the surface, focus on the subconscious feelings of love all people hold for their soul mates. It also stimulates the optic lobe so that a person is able to see auras and according to the book soul mates have matching auras."

"That's right, you add sliced bat heart and then boil the potion. Once it reaches boiling point you stir in shredded red clover." Harry remembered. Both Ron and Hermione were staring at him with identical looks of shock. "What?"

"Harry, how did you know that?"

"I… um… I read you're book 'Mione." Hermione laughed while Ron groaned.

"Not you too! How many times do I have to say it, its all a load of rubbish!"

"We'll see about that!" Hermione huffed, rising and leaving the Great Hall. Ron watched her go, sputtering while Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Really Ron, you're going about it all wrong."

"Going about what?"

"Wooing Hermione." Ron's face became a bright shade of red. "If you want her to like you then you need to stop insulting her ideas. I bet it'd help a great deal if you at least pretended to be interested."

"W…I… w-what makes you think I like her t-that way?" Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Please Ron, it's rather obvious. The whole school is waiting for you to snog her already." If possible Ron's face became even redder.

"That's not funny." He accused weakly.

"Wasn't meant to be." Harry replied with a smirk.

"You said what to Weasley?"

"I told him to go snog Hermione and get it over with." Draco laughed. It was a loud, hearty, honest laugh that was reserved for the select few that Draco truly trusted.

"I can't believe you said that to him." The blond gasped when he had finally calmed down. Harry smirked.

"In my defense the sexual tension between the two is starting to get on everyone's nerves. I figure I did the school a favor." This made Draco start all over again.

"Haha… oh god… I can't believe you…hehe… a favor…snort … this is too great!"

"Oh shut up you prick."

"Fine, fine. We still on for Hogsmead this weekend?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope. I've yet to find someone who is worthy of me." Harry just rolled his eyes.

"What about Blaise?"

"Too serious."

"Seamus?"

"Not serious enough."

"Neville?"

"Oh! Yuck! That's not even funny Potter." Harry sighed.

"You're just to picky."

"I'm not picky, I just want the best."

"Whatever."

"And what about you?" Draco turned on Harry. "When are you going to get over me and find yourself someone new?"

"Stop flattering yourself Draco, I've been over you."

"You still haven't answered the question."

"I'm don't really feel like dating right now, besides, there's no one I'm interested in."

"No one at all?" Harry chewed his lip in thought. Unbidden fiery midnight eyes and long pale hand came to mind. He quickly pushed the images away, fighting a blush.

"No." Draco gave him a skeptical look.

"You're hiding something."

"So?" Came the defensive response. Draco sighed.

"So, I though we could trust each other. No secrets remember? And really, is the person so bad you can't tell me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just… I don't quite understand my feelings yet… and it's not like it matters anyway… he could never feel anything other than hate and utter loathing for me." Draco placed a comforting arm around Harry.

"I doubt it. No one can hate you… well, except for Voldemort but the general consensus is he's a raving loon." Harry gave a weak chuckle. "So are you going to tell me who this mystery man is?" Green eyes stared intently into gray before turning to the ground.

"Snape."

Ron and Harry had already started into their dinner before Hermione arrived in the Great Hall. Her face was flushed as though she'd just run across the castle and she had an excited smile plastered to her face.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked between bites. Hermione took the small vile from that morning out of her pocket and held it out triumphantly.

"I've finished it! Now we'll see who's right." And before either boy could say anything she popped the cork and drained the contents in one gulp. For a moment she sat there with a dazed expression before her eyes cleared and widened. She looked around the hall in awe before she remembered her purpose and began to search the tables intently.

"See you're soul mate 'Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione continued to search for another several minutes before she turned back to her empty plate with a sad sigh.

"No, he's not here." She said in a small voice.

"It's alright Hermione, I told you soul mates were nothing more than a fairy tale." Ron said, trying to be comforting but having a hard time keeping the joy from his voice. The girl looked up, mouth open to retort when she stopped, eyes wide. Both boys looked at her in confusion.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned. She nodded, not taking her eyes off Ron. Suddenly Harry's mind clicked and he smirked at his two friends.

"What is it 'Mione? Am I growing horns or something?" She quickly shook her head no.

"Ron… it's… you… you're my soul mate." Ron's eyes widened and he seemed to lose all ability for intelligent though. Rolling his eyes Harry decided to ruin the moment by engulfing both his friends in a great hug.

"I knew it all along! Congratulations you guys!" It worked; both Ron and Hermione broke out of their stupors and turned to Harry. Both were bright red but smiling nonetheless. Ignoring the many people who were now watching with confused expressions the three sat back down and resumed their dinners only now Ron and Hermione were sitting quite close, their hands entwined under the table. They were entertained by Hermione who would look around the hall and tell the other two of the odd soul mate couples she found.

"You would never guess who Seamus's soul mate is!"

"Who?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Blaise Zabini!" Ron looked shocked but Harry just chuckled. Really it made sense.

"Oh! I just found Draco's soul mate."

"Who?" Harry asked quickly, excited and anxious for his ex-boyfriend.

"Dean Thomas."

"What!" Ron cried. Harry contemplated this. He didn't know Dean very well but knew he was a nice guy. He was quiet and low key, devoted to what he cared about and definitely good looking, a perfect match for the Slytherin. He approved.

"What about me?" Harry asked. "Can you find my soul mate?"

"Let me look." Hermione resumed to intense study of the Great Hall, carefully looking at each table.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't-" Suddenly she cut off as her face paled.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Quickly she shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm sorry Harry, I can't see your soul mate." Harry nodded but watched the girl with suspicious eyes. She was hiding something.

Normally Severus loved Hogsmead weekends. For a few blessed hours all the students third year and higher would leave the castle to go and waste their money on mindless junk that he would later confiscate. All that remained behind were first and second years who were still too scared of Severus to try and pull any nonsense. Unfortunately this was not a normal Hogsmead weekend.

Both McGonagall and Flitwick had managed to come down with wizarding flu and Dumbledore had managed to rope the potion master into chaperoning. Such were the events that lead to Snape's current predicament, wondering through the snowy streets trying to avoid students and Christmas shoppers. His face was set into a terrifying scowl.

Wishing for a moment alone he stepped quickly into the Three Broomsticks. His scowl deepened. The place was packed. All the tables were filled with chattering students and most of the booths too. Spotting an empty booth in the corner he quickly strode over, cutting off a herd of Hufflepuffs who had also had their eyes on the table. He gave them a vicious smirk and they scuttled away. After ordering himself a fire whiskey he settled into his booth to relax. Unfortunately a familiar voice drifted to his ear and disturbed him from his rest.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Came Potter's voice. Severus opened an eye to watch as the Boy-Who-Lived and Malfoy grabbed a table in his line of vision.

"You, me, sipping butter beers in a dirty pub, ah the nostalgia." Came the blonds snarky reply.

"Don't forget the groping." Malfoy grinned evilly.

"Ah yes, there was a lot of that wasn't there. Care to take a moment to relive the memory?" Severus listened, not sure where his sudden desire to cut off Malfoy's hands had come from.

"Don't be a prat. We've been there, done that as you like to say. We had reasons for ending it if you recall." The potion master let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Oh I'm sure we did, I just can't recall what they were at the moment." Malfoy's hand slipped under the table.

"Draco." Potter growled, his voice help a warning.

"Fine, fine." He held up his hands in surrender. "I was just teasing. I know you're holding out for a certain Mr. tall, dark and mysterious. Speaking of which, when are you planning on making a move?" Severus leaned forward slightly, listening in rapt attention.

"I'm not."

"And why bloody not?" Potter sighed.

"Do we really need to go over this again?"

"Are you still going on about the 'he hate me' crap, because really, it's just a minor detail."

"A minor detail? Draco the man HATES me. That's not going to change just 'cause I suddenly have feelings for him."

"You never know." Potter groaned in frustration, resting his forehead on the tabletop.

"Whatever Malfoy, I don't have the energy to argue with you."

"Ha! You just know you can't win. Malfoy's never lose." Potter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? 'Cause your quiddich record says differently."

"Poof." Malfoy said, smacking Potter in the arm. Potter just laughed before standing up.

"Come on, I still have a few more shops I need to stop by before we go back."

"Very well but you're paying for my butter beer." Severus watched as Potter paid for their drinks as the two young men left. He had been given a lot to think about though he couldn't come up with a suitable response as to why he cared. He just did.

Severus stood in front of the stone gargoyle and sighed. He had been asked to tea that afternoon. Tea never meant a good thing. Tea meant that the headmaster wanted something, most likely something that Severus didn't want to give but would anyways. Tea meant pain. With a fortifying breath he straightened his back, held his head high and muttered the password, "carmello".

Dumbledore was waiting for him with a warm smile and teacup already made, just the way Severus liked it. Not a good sign. He sat down in the comfortable chair across from the older wizard and accepted the offered cup. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, before Severus could take it no longer.

"What do you want from me Albus?" The headmaster gave a small smile.

"Always straight to the point aren't you Severus?" He sighed and took on a serious look. "I have a special mission for the Order I need you to go on." Severus nodded in understanding.

It was the last Monday morning before winter holidays and the room was abuzz with the most recent news. Last night Dumbledore had announced there would be a Yule Tide Ball the Friday evening before the student were to go home. Everyone was excited and gossip was wild with who was going with whom. In honor of the ball Friday's classes were cancelled to allow the students a chance to go into Hogsmead to buy dress robes. Harry was sitting with his friends finishing breakfast. Honestly he had no desire to attend any ball, it really wasn't his thing, but it seemed as both Ron and Hermione were caught up in the festive atmosphere.

"Ooh! I can't wait for Friday!" Hermione squealed. "It will be so much fun. Do you know who you're going to ask Harry?" Harry just shrugged.

"I don't know if I'm going. You know I don't really like to dance."

"Not go? You have to go! This is our last year Harry, you can't not go!"

"Yeah mate, it's like 'Mione said, you've got to go." Ron added. Harry sighed.

"I'll think about it, right now it's time to go to potions." Together they walked down to the dungeons in silence. Well, Harry walked in silence, Ron and Hermione were whispering sweet nothings and giggling the entire journey the way only a hormonal teenage couple could. None too soon, at least for Harry, they arrived in their classroom. However, instead of the dark, brooding figure of Snape they saw a small dumpy witch with gray, wire-like hair.

"Hello class." She greeted is a slow, overly sweet voice, as though she was talking to small children. "I am Mrs. Scott. I'll be your potion teacher until you're regular teacher comes back."

The next hour was spent listening to Mrs. Scott ramble on about no one knows what and watching as she showed them exactly why certain ingredients shouldn't be mixed. In that double class Mrs. Scott managed to go through more cauldrons then Neville did in a month. Many students walked away with minor cuts and burns even though they never stepped near a cauldron.

In comparison the rest of the day was extremely boring though thankfully short. The Golden Trio were on the way to the Great Hall when Harry realized he forgot his notes back in the classroom. Turning back he told Ron and Hermione to go on ahead, knowing they'd be happy for the extra alone time. They were walking down the hall, hand in hand, occasionally talking or stopping for a kiss when they passed the teacher's lounge and heard some urgent voices.

"Albus, you can't be serious."

"I can assure you Minerva, I am quite serious." Dumbledore answered in a calm voice.

"But to slip a soul mate potion into the students food at the ball! You can't just go around meddling in people's lives." McGonagall sounded near hysterics.

"I'm doing this for the good of everyone. You know as well as I that bonded soul mates are extremely powerful. These bonds will not only help us in the war effort but help to ensure the safety of our students."

"But they're just children." The woman argued though she already sounded defeated.

"I know Minerva but it is for the best that we do this."

"What do you think Severus would say if he knew what you were using his potions for?"

"I believe he would be quite upset at my plans, part of the reason I sent him away on a mission for the time being." The voices were growing louder as the two professors approached the door. Realizing this the young couple quickly scurried away and hid in a nearby empty classroom.

"Blimey, can you believe what Dumbledore is planning?" Ron asked his girlfriend. She was silent for a moment before answering.

"It's definitely unethical but I can see the logic in it. The students will definitely have a better time protecting themselves once they've bonded."

"I suppose." They stood in thoughtful silence for a few moments.

"Oh no!" Hermione suddenly burst out. "This is terrible!"

"What is? I thought we just agreed the plan wasn't so bad."

"No, oh god Ron, we can't let Harry eat anything at the ball!" Ron looked terribly confused.

"Why not?"

"Because," she looked up at him with large, serious eyes, "I know who Harry's soul mate is."

"What? I thought you told Harry his mate wasn't here." Hermione looked a little ashamed.

"Yes, well, I lied."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because… His mate is Professor Snape!" Ron's eyes flew wide and his mouth dropped.

"S-Snape?" Hermione nodded. Ron continued to look horrified until he remembered something. "Well, we're okay then."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Because 'Mione, Snape's gone on a mission remember? So if Harry can't see him he won't know."

"But Ron, Snape could come back any day and besides, that's not how the potion works. It stays in your system until you've not only found your mate but started the bonding process." Ron paled.

"Shit."

Something was up and it was starting to really annoy Harry. All week his friends had been acting weird. They kept giving him odd glances and whispering behind hands when they thought he wasn't looking. On top of that, where they had once been appalled by the thought of him not going to the ball they now seemed to encourage the idea. Harry really didn't know what to make of it.

It was now Friday and at the moment the three of them were out shopping for dress robes. Harry still wasn't sure if he wanted to go or not, he and Draco had talked about spending the evening together playing exploding snap and whatnot instead but he figured he should get a set of robes just in case. Besides, you never knew when they might come in handy.

In the end it was really Hermione who did the robe shopping with the boys putting in the odd comment. She got a blue one for Ron, green for Harry, and a soft pink for herself. They really were quite stunning. Arriving back at the castle everyone began to get ready. Well, almost everyone. Harry merely grabbed his new robes, ate a cookie Hermione offered, and went down to the dungeons. When he entered the Slytherin's room he found Draco in his closet throwing out clothes periodically. Based on the number of outfits strewn about it was obvious he had been at it for a while.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Looking for something to wear tonight."

"So you're going then?"

"I do believe I shall. I have a date."

"Oh really? With who?"

"Why you of course silly." Harry rolled his eyes and was about to reply before he was overcome with a wave of nausea. A hand clamped over his mouth he rushed off to the bathroom, barely making it in time.

Over the next several hours Harry proceeded to throw up everything he had eaten that day and then some. Draco remained by his side the entire time, wiping his face with a cool rag or helping him take a sip of water. And then, halfway through the ball, the nausea was gone. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Harry rose from the bathroom floor slowly, surprised to find that he felt absolutely fine if not a little hungry. Draco quickly checked him over to make sure he really was fine.

"You haven't been eating anything from the Weasley twins again have you?" The blond asked suspiciously after he found nothing wrong.

"No, of course not."

"Well I don't know what to tell you then. I can't find anything that might of caused your vomiting… unless… you're not pregnant are you?"

"What! No! I'm a man, it's not even possible."

"Actually it is. Wizarding men can get pregnant but that's neither here nor there. I didn't actually think you were. But since you're feeling better we can go to the ball!"

"Ummm… Draco, it's 10, the ball's half way over."

"So? We'll be fashionably late."

"Two hours late is fashionable?"

"Hush up and get ready."

When Harry and Draco arrived it appeared as though most of the people had already left which was surprising considering it was still somewhat early in the night. The two boys danced a few dances before a surprised Draco was swept away by one Dean Thomas. Not feeling like dancing anymore, especially considering there seemed to be no one to dance with; Harry decided to take a break. Off to one side of the hall were many small, round tables and one large banquet table, all decorated in white to match the rest of the Great Hall. Harry moved to the banquet table and was happy to find apple crisp amongst the rest of the food. Quickly grabbing a large piece the dark haired boy moved to one of the small tables were he found Ron and Hermione already sitting.

"Hey guys." He greeted. Both looked startled and a little worried to see him.

"Hey Harry, I didn't think you were coming." Hermione said. Harry just shrugged and was about to take a bite of his apple crisp when a yell from Ron stopped him.

"NO!"

"What?" Immediately Ron reached across the table and grabbed Harry's plate. "Hey! That was mine, if you want some there's more over at the banquet table." Harry tried to grab it back but Ron held it out of reach.

"I can't let you eat this mate."

"And why the hell not?"

"Ummm… because it's not good for you."

"Like I care, now give it back."

"Really Harry, it would be better if you didn't eat that." Hermione attempted to back up her boyfriend. Honestly neither knew how to keep Harry from eating anything because neither had expected him to show. The cookie Hermione had given to Harry earlier in the evening had been laced with a vomiting potion which they had felt sure would be enough to deter him from showing. Obviously they were wrong.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Well… ummm… it's like this…" Before she could come up with a good response Harry lunged at Ron. The two struggled for several minutes before a sharp voice stopped all movement.

"Potter! Weasley! Just what do you two think you're doing?" Mrs. McGonagall asked, looking disapprovingly at her students. Beside her stood Professor Sprout and Madame Hooch.

"Nothing Professor." Said Ron and Hermione.

"They won't let me eat my apple crisp!" Harry countered.

"And why not?"

"Because we don't think he should eat it." Ron answered, giving his teacher a defiant look.

"Of course he should." Sprout responded. All the teachers knew of the headmaster's plan and it was imperative that Harry Potter find his soul mate. He would need the extra strength and support in the battles to come.

"No he shouldn't." Hermione argued.

Harry watched in a mixture of shock, amusement, and confusion as his friends and teachers got into a fight over his apple crisp, which now sat, forgotten by all, on the table. As he watched the argument escalated to a shouting match. It was chaos and Harry was so confused. All he wanted was to eat his delicious apple crisp, was that really too much to ask?

Severus knew he wasn't expected back for another few days but he didn't care. He had finished what Albus had asked him to and he was tired, longing for his own bed. As he walked past the Great Hall the first thing he noticed was the decorations for the Yule Tide Ball. The second thing he noticed was the group of people shouting off to one side. Thinking they were students he neared only to be met with a truly bizarre sight.

Harry Potter was sitting in a chair surrounded by Granger and Weasley who were fighting with a group of teachers including Minerva. It was really quite amusing watching his fellow professors act like moody teenagers was ridiculous. And too precious an opportunity to miss. As he watched he realized that the thing they were fighting over was Potter, or more specifically, whether Potter should or shouldn't eat something. It was really quite ridiculous.

Becoming aware of his growing hunger, Severus looked around for something to eat. He saw a plate of apple crisp sitting innocently on a nearby table and seeing as how apple crisp was his favorite the potion master quickly snatched it up, unnoticed by anyone else. He munched happily on the gooey, apple goodness… that had a bit of a rosemary aftertaste…strange. He turned back to the fight, which seemed to be escalating. And poor Potter, he looked as though the world had gone mad. Severus had to agree. Taking pity on the boy he decided to interrupt.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" He roared above the shouts. Instantly everything became silent and all turned to look at him, most wearing expressions of shock.

"The teachers put a soul mate potion in the food and are trying to make Harry eat it!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. All the teachers looked at him in surprise.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. Ron, realizing he had just revealed their secret, turned a bright red. Severus looked down at his half finished apple crisp with a sinking feeling. That would explain the rosemary he tasted.

"A soul mate potion? Why wouldn't you want me to find my soul mate?" Harry looked at his best friends with a hurt expression. Both looked away sheepishly. Suddenly something clicked in Harry's brain. "You know who my soul mate is."

"Yeah, we do."

"I see." He continued to look at his friends, trying to digest their betrayal before getting up to leave with a mumbled 'I'm going to bed'. Harry already knew who his soul mate was. There had been several things in Hermione's book that had stood out to him and then after her response several weeks ago when he had asked who his soul mate was, well, things had just clicked into place. His own batch of soul mate potion he had brewed himself had only confirmed his theory. It was at this moment that the soul mate potion began to take effect on Severus. He watched for a moment as a glowing Potter began to walk away before he comprehended what it meant. Surprisingly he wasn't shocked or upset by this revelation.

"Potter." He called out, causing the boy to turn back and look at him. "If I may have a quick word in private?" Potter nodded. Severus led him down to his office, casting quick wards behind them. Once both were seated Severus held out the left over half of the apple crisp.

"Would you like some apple crisp Potter? I assure you it's quite delicious." Potter's head snapped up in surprise as he looked between the dish and his professor.

"So you know then?"

"I do."

"And you don't mind?"

"Not in the least." This caused Harry to smile brightly. He reached out and grabbed a bite of apple crisp, closing his eyes in delight at the flavor. Soft lips brushed against his and he opened his eyes to find himself staring into deep onyx ones. His smile grew before he leaned forward for another kiss. This one was deeper, with more passion. At Severus's prodding Harry opened his mouth, moaning as their tongues tasted each other. Both mouths tasted of apples and cinnamon, nutmeg and a hint of rosemary. Never before had either man loved apple crisp more.

A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you all liked this, I had fun writing it. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome but flamers shall be used to indulge my pyro tendencies.

Snarky for England

Jack Quaker


End file.
